halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Request to Unblock
As most of you already know, we had a prominent user on here named The evil O,malley. This user was banned after disobeying the civility rules. I am here to ask you to vote on an unban. As he was a prominent user I will now request that he become unbanned. A lot of users have left after he did and in this we have now lost some of our prominent members. Now to get them back we need what O,malley left us with. I spoke with him on XBL and he told me about how much help he can be and even spoke of some great ideas, at least I think and others do to, on how to fix this site for the better. Now here are my points on why he needs to be unblocked. *I: We have given other users more warnings and more ban/unbans than him for a perma-block to be needed. *II: He was a prominent user and has promised to be a very productive user and a very helpful user *III: Many users miss him and he misses them and I believe that he has changed after his 20ish days of being gone. *IV: This was an unjust ban because the rule that O,malley broke wasn't followed correctly as the rule states. The rule states that he should of been blocked for a few hours on the second warning, but wasn't. Also he was only warned 3 times, as the first ban on him doesn't count because the rule was not in place at the time of the first ban. These are just some of the reasons, I am sure many of you can find other reasons why he should be unblocked. Please discuss. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Comments He should be unblocked. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 19:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) He broke the rules, i have little consideration for that. Besides, just because he was warned before a rule set came up doesn't mean you can whip the slate clean. I don't think anybody should be above the rules, i certainly know i'm not. Besides, if i remember rightly, only one member left with O'Malley. I wouldn't say Malley was enormously useful around the community, flaming isn't massivly useful. Also, i thought after his first warning ban he would of changed. On a final note, Malley, of his own volition noted he wanted to go out with 'a bang'. If somebody goes out, vandalises pages then announces his retirement, does that make their vandalism void? I do not believe so. So if somebody goes out intentionally spamming and flaming for a reirement, does that make it void? Well RR did say that he would unblock The evil O,malley. (Side note:) While looking at your banning log you seem to keep putting 'epic fail'. This isn't an appropriate response and I will have to request that you stop doing that. The proper comment would be to "Vandal" or to put something along the lines of that. Anyways, remember that we still accept apologizes. A user may be unblocked at any time if it is felt that he can come back as a useful user. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :I've been around Manticore and Jack Phoenix far for too long. But either way, i ban vandals flamers and spammers, one way or another, through some different method or another, the result is the same. He should be given a second chance (Though had be given many). There is an old proverb that once said: 20:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) This is a toughey. If i had a problem on my wikis like this, he would already be perma banned. I know he's an amazing user and he does contribute majorly to the wiki. I say we give him the absolute last serious warning and chance. If he blows it he's out for ever. Full stop, no more pissing about. I understand Ajax, i agree with you but because of his contribs and usefulness to the site i think that one more chance, especially with his machinima, he should come back. And anyway the Necros is an ass sucker to every other non-halo related fiction in my opinion but i'm giving it faith and i'm sure, Ajax, you'll prove me wrong. I know you will and so i can have patience. His motives were'nt unjust but his actions were. Because of this he needs another chance. I'm up for giving people a second chance and he can just leave the Necros. There are many other projects he can involve his creativness in anyway. So that's my opinion: bring him back but this is the last chance, He'll be on thin ice if he does came back but if not then O'Malley: i fought for you but in the end it was your fault and so i won't loose sleep if you don't come back. Sorted: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 20:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) UNBAN O'MALLEY! :D He doesn't deserve what he got! Just Another GruntConverse 21:00, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm, kind of a hard decision. I would like O'Malley back myself, but he did kind of go through a lot of warnings. 21:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) O'malley was a good user, with good intentions, and a really, really, really bad mouth, er, fingers. I liked him when he wasn't on his rants, but he took it too far and finally got a perma-ban. I'm sorry for him, he was a great user, but if you start making an exception for one user, the entire site will fall to pieces, and I don't think O'malley would like that. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I don't feel that is true. Actually we have been making exceptions for all the other users that have gotten more warnings. He is just a prominent user that was made an example, not a just, out of. It would be more good than bad if O,malley comes back because of the fact that he will be taking a more of an active role on here and that more users will actually follow the non-canon friendly rule because he is such a fighter. He was a fighter against all things that were against the rules, though a little blunt at times. Remember that he made great articles, even the Fanon for Noobs article. I am suggesting a last chance unblock for him, if he does break the rules then we shall cease listening to him. I know how he is feeling right now, as I have gone through the same. I know how he is thinking, for I was once him, but now that has changed for him and me. Now is a time for change and I believe that an unban would help us go forward and become a better community and as a whole a better wiki. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I won't fight his unbanning, but I will warn you: if he is unbanned, Ajax will likely be flamed for all that O'malley views as crimes against him during and immediately before his ban. I've already heard part of it (link to O'malley's ranting) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :That's not really ranting...looks kinda like he's kinda got a reason to be pissed..."sniff" lil fighter Just Another GruntConverse 04:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah basically. I mean I would be too...Anyways, he didn't actually get like uber mad or anything. So his last ban was unneeded. Its better to have them talk it out than to ban. Truly a ban should be something that is last resort. Thanks, H*bad (talk) If we unblock him, I hope he's learned his lesson. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I have mixed fealings on this; for one, O'Malley was a good user, and I think he added to the site. But he was also prone to overreacrting, flaming, and arguing for the destruction of stuff he didn't like. Spartan 501 15:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I reckon we should have a community consensus. The result form this, despite what Ajax or anyone else says, will go through and determine his fate. If it succeeds then that's his last chance. If not then we speek no more of him and thats it. We can get on with our lives! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I am all for giving ppl a second chance, even when I argued against O'Malley about the necros project because i didn't think he was giving it a fair chance just because his machinima lost the spotlight. But what worries me here is that if he does have his banned removed how well would everyone reacted towards his return. Harsh things have been said and it seems bonds have been broken. I would hate to see the arguements and rantings continue after this. If O'Malley does return i suggest that this whole topic become dropped and terminated to prevent any more hostilities. Hollywood From O'Malley Just Another GruntConverse 01:22, 19 May 2008 (UTC) 1. ::Note:He's calling me a bastard in his request to be unbanned. Not exactly civil Yeah, reaaaaaaaaal friendly 2. Spam: You posted the same arguement across three pages. THREE. I'd call that Spamming. 3. You did that after your third warning. I'm not expecting any better third time round Xd 4. I predict delete templates appearing in massive numbers. Unless your willing to calmly get in contact with members to improve their fiction. But its you Malley, I can't see that happening yet XD 5. Admitantly your text adventures were ridiculously funny. 1. Look, you expressed your opinion, that was fine. Then you went, starting cussing folks out, and telling us we were idiots, that wasn't fine. 2. Your never ending argument that we were being idiots looked a lot like spam. 3. Only you could really show us how you've changed, for better or worse. Prove us wrong or prove us right. 4. Maybe if some people would actually go around and delete pages, then we'd get something done. Everyone around here has too much of a heart. 5. You never did get to finish the Great Text Adventure. To Ajax: I assume your Mr. Friendly and Nice, right? Yeah, you're actually starting to verge on the beginning of needing a ban for kicking a dead horse, er, user. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This needs to end Right look I don't care that I’m not an admin but I’ve had enough of this and we're going to do something. Did I get this kind of attention when I was banned? Hell no, I bet some of you didn't even realise that I’ve been banned before? I'm holding a vote. No more arguing no more cursing or flaming because this is pissing me off and I’m sure other users share the frustration too. So here it is: we have a vote, sigs but no comments, and it will be oppose or support to get him unbanned. The side with the most users will determine his fate. After that action will be taken by an admin and this forum topic will be closed. That's the bottom line. Some of us are treating some other users like shit here, and it’s not fair. I'm not being civil in this because who the hell will listen? We all listened to O'Malley when he spoke like this so maybe I can drill it into everyone's head that this is not the way a community should work. I've got other things to do in life, so I’m being pretty generous by helping you lot. You may not find this help but who gives: it is. I'm trying my best to equal out both sides, like many other users, but there's always a point in any human's temper span at which they snap. I can usually keep a chill in heated debates but this is taking the piss. I'm sorry for my tongue and attitude at the moment but if we can actually resolve this then everyone will be happy. This is also a wake up call to the admins: what the hell are you doing? Letting us all flame and argue? This vote and stopping of arguments should've been stopped by a sysop ages ago. No. You just fight too? I'm the only user who's actually tried to host a vote and stood up to authority. I don't want to go down the same road as O'Malley but what do you expect? Seriously people grow up. Now this is it and i don't care if you think we need more time to discuss; the discussing has been going on for months! I've not seen any problems like this on any other wikis and how do you think this is going to welcome new users? Hey? They'll be scared away instantly. Do what you like to me; i have better things to do on other sites and in my life. If this vote doesn't work, if people carry on cursing, if nobody agrees with me and if the admins don't take some serious action then I’m reporting all of this to Wikia. I shouldn't need to do it but its most of your lot's fault; if I do. I put my hands up: I’m being uncivil and I this isn't kind. I put my hands up; I’m braking the rules a bit. I put my hands up for those who I've disrespected and blamed when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for this. What I won’t put my hands up for is all of this shit, which has been happening. This is stopping regardless of what anybody, who disagrees, thinks. I've had enough. Oh and O'Malley, I hope you like what you've done to this community, because at least someone will get something decent out of it. This is the final bit of annoying flaming we should ever see on this site. If not then I’ve tried my best: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Vote for unban (just sigs please) Support * The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire Oppose